Beneath the Mistletoe
by Antay
Summary: Some things should just be left where they're found. Christmas oneshot, AU Mainly OreO, RoLo implied


Beneath the Mistletoe

One Shot X-Mas

"Ya ready to go, babe?"

"Give me a minute. I'm going to do a walk through and make sure everything is all put away."

"All right, I'll be in the car."

Ororo smiled softly at Logan's retreating form before turning and releasing a sigh. Everything looked just as it did before the X-Men's annual _Christmas Bash_.

Usually their functions were held in the recreation room of the mansion, however, each Christmas the Professor rented a banquet hall so that both the X-Men and the students could dress in their finest attire and let loose.

Ororo was on her way out before she noticed the mistletoe was still dangling from its string above the entrance. Her clear blue eyes clouded over as she summoned the elements around her causing them to lift her towards the red push pin that held the string in place.

Just as she was about to claim her prize, she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection. She laughed at her capture.

"Logan!"

"Ain't your honey, Cherie,"

Ororo looked down into the black and red demon eyes and the devil's grin of her long time friend.

"Remy, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Her smile was bright and genuine.

"I t'ought my Stormy was better den lettin' any ol' folk sneak up on her like dat."

She let her calling him "Stormy" slide. It was Christmas after all. "You aren't regular "folk", Remy."

"Yeah, Remy justa thief in da night," Remy said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Ororo nodded smiling at her friend, "The best."

Remy's smiles softened into one of genuine sentiment. Not because of the words she'd spoken but because of the sparkle in her azure eyes that she always had for him. He didn't let too many people close to him and the ones he did usually wanted more than he could offer in return, but not his Stormy. She'd never asked him for anything, only his friendship.

"You can put me down now, Remy LeBeau. I am neither priceless nor coveted."

He slid her down the length of his body.

"You are to me, Stormy."

"I know."

"You look beautiful tonight," Remy said softly as he stepped back and took in the simple ice blue wrap cocktail dress that complimented her mocha complexion perfectly. He noted how she made the dress special, not the other way around, unlike many of the women he'd encountered in his time. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist held by two diamond rhinestone combs that almost got lost in the silver strands of her hair. Tendrils of hair danced aside her face framing and softening her strong elegant features.

The dress was just an off the rack, end of season, clearance item that she purchased on a whim. Ororo almost told him as much but decided to just accept his compliment.

"Thank you."

Remy looked above them at the still dangling mistletoe. Kissing Ororo was something he always wanted to do but never attempted on the grounds that a.) she may try to electricute him had he and b.) the fact that he'd known her since she was twelve...well, sort of. However, he could not let this opportunity pass him by.

"Let's make good use of dis t'ing befo' ya take it down, Cherie."

Ororo laughed, "Remy, you're incorrigible."

"Dat's what dey say."

Ororo closed her eyes and puckered her lips in anticipation of the peck she thought he'd quickly lay on her. Instead she was slightly surprised when he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She opened her eyes to see that his red on black eyes were almost completely black. His handsome features were serious and intense. She parted her lips to release the sudden air that was racing to get out when his lips descended upon hers.

Remy tasted the fullness of her lips. He let his tongue sweep across them slowly before leaning in more to deepen the kiss. She had the flavor of a hint of champagne and her very own sweetness.

Ororo didn't know what to make of what was happening to her. She was surprised at her long time friend's action but she was even more surprised at her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed and tasted him back. She pressed her body firmly against his not able to get close enough to him. She accepted and gave into the kiss not sure of what would happen after it ended. She didn't want it to.

Suddenly feeling the loss of his contact and air cooling her lips, her eyes remained closed not ready to face her best friend just yet.

She took a settling breath as she opened her eyes and spoke his name, only to see the tail of his duster round the corner of the exit. She let the thought of going after him enter then flee her mind. She wouldn't know what to say.

Ororo looked up at the mistletoe still dangling from its string, the only witness to their weakness. She lifted once again reaching for it, but stopped when it was almost in her grasp.

Logan was waiting.

She decided to leave what had happened there...beneath the mistletoe.

* * *

End Note: Pirates Sparrow and Turner pointed out a blatant mistake I made in this ficlet. All I have to say is palm to forehead "Doh! Boy, is my face red!" And this is why I prefer to write all human. I thought about not changing it but it was eating at me...so I did! 

Happy 2008!


End file.
